legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elliot Craig
CS3 = |-|CS2 = |-|CS1 = Elliot Craig is a main character of The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel tetralogy. A commoner son of “Craig the Red,” one of the Imperial Army's bravest generals. He was a member of Class VII and Rean Schwarzer's first and closest friend since orientation. Profile In Trails of Cold Steel, Elliot wears his standard-issue Class VII uniform. The jacket is buttoned up at all times while wearing a white undershirt and black pants. His jacket has the inverted color scheme, the only male to have this configuration other than Gaius Worzel. He has distinctive bright orange hair that is shared by the rest of his family. In Trails of Cold Steel II, Elliot's civil war outfit consists of wearing a yellow jacket in place of his white Class VII uniform. He wears a deep green-turquoise shade of pants. In Trails of Cold Steel III, Elliot's appearance does not change much, but is by far the most noticeable of the original Class VII members. He wears a vest-like formal attire suited to his new position as a professional musician, similar colors to his second attire and grows out his hair longer which is tied into a short ponytail. Personality In stark contrast to his father, Elliot is a kind and timid young man. He was Rean Schwarzer's first friend at Thors Military Academy. He abhors combat and can be seen frequently hesitating in dire situations. Refusing to be seen as a burden, Elliot is capable of mustering immense courage to fight alongside his classmates. He has an ingenious musical talent, and had hoped to attend the music academy in Heimdallr. Due to his father’s disapproval, he instead attends Thors Military Academy, doing so since the school also has a reputable music program. Character Bond As a main character, Elliot becomes an optional bonding character for Rean Schwarzer, but the two remain close friends without needing to have triggered any of his events. Character Profile Biography= Elliot Craig was born in a commoner family, being the eldest son of “Craig the Red,” one of the Imperial Army’s bravest generals. He was a young man with a gifted sense for music being taught by his mother and sister. After his mother's death, Elliot still aspired to become a musician but abandoned that goal at his father’s strong opposition. With little option, Elliot decided to enroll into the prestigious Thors Military Academy, the only school that has a music club. Eventually, he was selected to be a member of the academy's newest Class VII, where his meeting with Rean and the others unfolded his path and future for himself. Several months have passed since the start of the Erebonian Civil War, Elliot retreated to the town of Celdic with Machias Regnitz and Fie Claussell. While awaiting Rean's arrival, the trio scouted the Provincial Army's behavior while they're also in turn being hunted down by the Noble Alliance. They gave Rean an encrypted message from a Celdic Civilian as a key to locate them in a Windmill House and with the help of an aroma coming from coffee beans. Elliot reunited with Rean alongside Machias first while Fie is scouting the Military Base just in a distant area of their retreat. However, the base was now allocated by the Provincial Army while the Railway Trains are exclusively used for military purposes. Rean, Elliot, Fie, and Machias decided to escape Celdic via Railway trails passing through the Military Base with a help of a mysterious man in hoods. He showed them a path beneath the station heading into the railways and managed to get past the patrols of the military base. However, they were soon spotted, forcing them to intercept the Provincial Army soldiers and ended up calling Valimar to fight the Panzer Soldats. After the battle they escaped once again to Ymir to start planning their next move. After the civil war and graduating from Thors, Elliot entered the Imperial Music Academy after gaining his father's permission. Accumulating all his experience with Class VII and his time with Rean, Elliot graduated the academy within the shortest period of one year through full concentration on his professional lessons. Elliot traveled around the Empire since then as a professional musician, having realized his dream where he made his pro-debut. Currently, he is seeking ways to bring peace and harmony through the healing power of music. |-|Game Notebook = - Cold Steel 2= }} Quotes ''Trails of Cold Steel II'' Trivia *Elliot primarily plays the violin, but can be seen playing other instruments, such as the piano. *Elliot is one of few characters in the Trails Series to have orange hair. *All of Elliot's craft skills have a musical sound effect. *Notable staff members, such as Kondo, had stated in a magazine interview that Elliot is cute. *His bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel I is called "Music to My Ears". *His bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel II is called "Perfect Harmony". Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Trails Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Party Members Category:Main Party Members Category:Thors Academy Student Category:Class VII Category:Thors Academy Alumni Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Imperial Commoners Category:Orbal Staff Users Category:Musicians